videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft: The Battle of the Command Block
Minecraft: The Battle of the Command Block (stylized as Minecraft TBOTCB or MCTBOTCB) is a third-person shooter video game developed by PopCap Games and Mojang and published by Electronic Arts. The game was announced at the Minecon 2017 whit gameplay footage. The game was released on August 13, 2018. Setting The game is setteld in the user EllieDaBlock's public server whit millions of players. But one day she decided to search up the command block. The block that could make HER server into the powerfullest of them all! But when she came to the Sepedy mountain, the largest and most endless mountain, she diged whit her friends. And when she finnaly came to the room where the command block is, Herobrine, a long banned guy has hacked himself inside the server and is going to use the command block to take it over! But when the command block herd their yelling and screaming, it decided that they are going to get a command block each, and that they are going to compeate about who that gets the real one first! Then the command block threw both of them out and put a massive barrier around the whole mountain. The race was on. Whit the command block Ellie and Herobrine made units and machines that they need to use to get: THE COMMAND BLOCK!! Update history * Characters Base Characters There are 7 playable character classes in MCTBOTCB. All whit unice abbilities and variants. Character Variants All characters got 10 variants each. Info about the variants is found on the base characters main page. Spawnable Characters These are AI that is summoned by the Player. Spawnable Players Offencive These seek the nearest mob and attacking it. It has a 50% chanse of a Steve and 50% chance of a Alex. Alex is ranged and Steve is mellee Defencive These stay on the place and attacks ranged. It has a 50% chanse of a Steve and 50% chance of a Alex. Spawnable Mobs Offencive These seek Players (Team Players) and attacking it. It has a 50% chance of a Zombie and a 50% chance of a Skelleton. Zombie is mellee and Skelleton is Ranged. Defencive BASE COLLISION TIRED OF THE BORING GAME MENU? Well we... Use a HUB! Welcome to your very own Minecraft The Battle of The Command Block playground. In your Base collision you can edit your character’s abilities and customizations, choose quests, jump into co-op or multiplayer action modes, or invite up to 3 friends in to your base to start a party and take on AI – defeat a wave, and a more powerful wave will show up. You can also switch teams to challenge your friends! Or you can go around and search for secrets... Or go right into the middle of the whole thing and capture the point of power and take on wawes of specific character classes! This is basicly the biggest, craziest and most awsome place to enjoy your time in! Gamemodes * Base Collision * Base Ops ** Players needs to defend a base from 10 wawes of Mobs whit 2 of them being boss wawes! * Spawner Ops ** Mobs needs to defend a Spawner from 10 wawes of Players whit 2 of them being boss wawes! * Team Deathmatch ** Vanquish 50 of your opponents to win! Easy peasy lemon squeesy! * Turf Takeover ** It involves the fight between players and mobs in control of the battlefield. The objective of the Players must defend the bases and prevent the mobs from capturing them all, while the objective of the mobs is to capture all the bases to turn them into Spawners. This mode is similar to base capture from other FPSs. THIS MODE HAS THE VARIANT WHERE MOBS DEFENDS AND PLAYERS CAPTURE. * Travel Log ** Play throug a day on a random map, surviving mobs/players and discovering secrets, then you return to the Base and gets a reward, and then you can play throug the next day whenever you want! Trivia * This game has a lot of stuff based on Plants Vs. Zombies Garden Warfare things * The game uses the word Vanquishes instead of Kills.